In recent years, mobile devices, such as digital cameras, have various functions, and a user sets a desired function on a display screen. For example, a user selects one item from a list of a plurality of items (each item corresponds to each function) displayed on the display screen, and sets a function.
Patent Literature 1 shown below discloses a technique of displaying setting information to a device in such a manner that a user easily grasps the entire setting item and the set state of each setting information.